Agony Games
by Spirit Bagle of Death
Summary: This is the story of innocence lost, and hearts corrupted. There are no heroes, only villians and victims, but two stand out above all the rest. Seto Kaiba, heir to the Asian Drug Trade, and YamiYugi, his faithful, gloomy servant. COMPLETED
1. The Cycle

**Agony Games **

**Summary: This is a story of innocence lost, and battered hearts. There are no heroes. Only villains and victims, but two stand out above the rest; Seto Kaiba, heir of the Asian drug trade, and YamiYugi, his faithful, gloomy servant. Can love be their salvation…or is it just too late for that? AU Yami/Seto**

**AN: This was the first Angst fic I ever wrote. Please let me know what you think. The writing might be choppy, but then again, I cranked it out over two years ago, so… Expect very prompt updates, as long as I get reviews, that is.**

**FYI: _/ and italics / _means a past discussion**

**Warnings: Violence, Drug Use, Implied Rape**

Prologue- Seto's POV

I used to think I was trapped. That nothing could save me from his wrath, and that if I exposed him I would go down too for all the illegal imports he'd made me make look invisible as far as the trade records were concerned. Not an easy task. Americans, especially criminals, are a sharp bunch. It was like I was watching a weaker version of myself fall deeper and deeper into his clutches, forced again and again into lying and cheating and…being with him.

Then I tried the stuff. It was the day after Mokuba's funeral. He'd done it to punish me.

/ _There now, Seto. No more distractions. You're loyal only to me now. / _

I had had enough. One push of the needle, and I was stronger, better than I had ever been before. For the first time I understood why 'hero' was part of the name. It took away my grief for my baby brother and replaced it with fiery power that ran through my veins and into my heart.

Then that night, he came for me. That merciless bastard would've made me do it with him again before my raven haired Other Half was even cold in the ground.

_/ Come here, Seto. Or do I have to come over there and get you/ _

He didn't notice the wild rage in my eyes. For I was not seeing my stepfather any longer. I gazed upon a scarlet demon whose mortal enemy was I.

And I was no longer Seto. I was a monster. A beautiful, defiant, ravenous monster.

I was a dragon.

He didn't take two steps before I roared my lungs out and seized the Japanese Samurai sword that hung above the bed he'd pushed me on. I sliced through his shocked expression, crazed and blood thirsty/ My weapon came down over and over and over as he yelled, his suit turning a deeper, wetter shade of red. Again and again the same chant breaking through my throat…no more…no more…

His flunkies, frightened of being uncovered when the police investigated their former Master's history, (and, more significantly, investments,) covered the whole thing up. As his only living son, at least on paperwork, I inherited the largest heroin empire in Asia.

At fifteen, I gave into it. There was no point in defiance any longer. He was dead. Mokuba was dead. And this was as distracting a career as any. It took away the pain. If I'm lucky it'll kill me.

Now I'm not just trapped.

I'm drowning.

Chapter One- The Cycle

Seto Kaiba awoke from his nightmare-filled sleep screaming. It was black as death outside, and he had broken into a cold sweat, shivering, though not from fear. It had been two days since his last hit. Two days was his limit. Then the memories and trauma came back and hindered his work, his…effect on those around him.

With intense effort he pushed these things away and tried to get himself under control. He'd always had great power over himself. Even in his condition.

His cell phone was ringing. It bored into his splitting head like a mason's drill so that his teeth gnashed together painfully.

He snatched it up and growled into the receiver.

" This better be good. It's three in the morning."

A deep, familiar voice answered him. " Yes, sir. My apologies. It's just, we've found that gang of kids who hi-jacked your delivery/dispersal truck last week. Those idiots didn't even leave the country. They just stashed the stuff in the basement of the fucking grocery store at the corner of Hasaki Romk. Probably belongs to one of their daddies. We have them guarded, and are awaiting your orders."

Seto grinned wickedly. " They delayed my export to the Russian boss" he mused.

" Dear Vladimir will be so happy to at last get his shipment. Don't touch them until I get there, Yami. I want to dispose of these punks myself."

He heard a cynical snort from the other end.

" Very well, _Master._"

He mocked, something he reserved only for occasions when Seto was extremely pleased with him

Or when they hooked up.

Seto let it slide and hung up, then stood and scrambled to the bathroom, jumping into a cold shower.

He tried not to look at himself as he dried off and dressed. Though well toned and gorgeous, the drugs had made him white as a sheet and thinner than he would've liked. All across his chest and thighs were the eternally burning wheels made by his stepfather's belt all those years ago. There were also numerous knife wounds and a small, withered piece of flesh at the back of his right shoulder where last year on his seventeenth birthday a bullet had passed. His rivals had apparently decided to surprise him that year.

His thick, licorice brown hair had lost some of its sheen and his fathomless blue eyes, though cold and dreadful as ever, were spiritless. All along his arms were a constellation of places where either out of desperation or sheer frivolity, he had shot up.

He looked like the shadow of the walking dead.

Quickly Seto pulled on a pair of black jeans and workboots as well as a muscle-hugging ebony turtleneck. He had discovered over the years that black intimidated people. So did weapons. Half-heartedly the teen reached into his night table drawer and pulled out his 65-caliber handgun; a standard tool among those of his trade, and fit it snugly into the built-in holster of his belt. In the same minute he seized the midnight blue head sash he'd grown accustomed to and tied it in place. It soothed his migraine a little, and equalized the pressure.

He was about to don his trench coat of the same color. But then another violent convulsion shook him and his hunger became too great. Shakily he scrambled through the same drawer, until he found one.

A full needle. Breathing deeply the teen rolled up the right sleeve of his turtleneck and exposed the vein there. He didn't even flinch as it went in. He didn't feel it anymore. All that was there without it was numbness; numbness and pain.

He shuddered as the solution entered his blood, traveling the path of his abused circulatory system. Everything brightened, changed, improved. All debilitating thoughts of the past died, replaced quickly as the caverns of his advanced mind opened wide, welcoming color and light and…complete control. Domination. He wasn't Seto again, rather a mutated, heartless drug lord whose mere sight sent rivals groveling to their knees.

He was ready. Snatching his coat and phone, the brunette turned on his heal and left his room in the Kaiba mansion.

**AN: I know nothing really happened here, 'sept a whole lotta gloom and a fashion show, but believe me, everything becomes super important later. Next chapter we meet the thieves and an extremely flirty, precocious Yami, so trust me when I say it's WAY more exciting. Review!**


	2. The Dragon's Flame

**Chapter Two- The Dragon's Flame**

**REVIEW PLEEEASEE! **

The store at the corner of Hasaki and Romk was little more than a ramshackle dwelling with rotting fruit in the windows, and Seto wrinkled his nose as he descended the basement stairs. His underlings greeted him with respect and servility, for all knew that glazed look in his eyes. He was dangerous this way.

Only Yami greeted him with and insolent jeer as he lounged against the wall of the cracked stoned room. Seto squinted, for it was lit with only a named bulb hanging from the ceiling. Boxes upon boxes were piled everywhere; boxes he knew well.

He returned Yami's jeer with a smirk of his own. He rather liked his lutennient, with his wiry build and elaborately styled tri-colored hair, not to mention those crimson eyes. These eyes coupled with the Egyptian's addiction to leather made Seto want to tear his clothes off on the spot, particularly tonight. Yami sported his trademark leather pants and strap-studded boots, as well as a deep purple tank top, spiked wristbands, an arm sash, and a gleaming silver ankh that dangled from a chain around his neck. His make-up,

(Mostly liner and shadow) had been done perfectly, and Seto marveled his lutennient's ability to look stunning even before dawn. The lesser underlings bowed their heads, turning a blind eye as Seto embraced this man, pressing him up against the wall as he moved serpantinely to mold to his shape.

" My lutennient has done well this night." He rasped, in his high imagining Yami to be some darkling demi-god of beauty who was his to toy with and mangle, when in reality Yami was probably the only one who came close to rivaling him in strength and cruelty in the Asian underground.

Still, the tri-haired young man returned this lustful interlude with a savage kiss, letting his hands wander from the brunette's waist to his ass, and finally his thighs until at last he pushed him away and laughed deeply.

" Good. You're buzzed. Bring the three forward!"

Seto's gaze shifted to the center of the room as Yami snapped his fingers and three beings were dragged into view. Their hands and feet had been tied so that six drones had to pull them struggling and cursing under the light. Seto looked down at them; unfeeling, icy as the draft coming through the doors.

2 boys and a girl, all seventeen, maybe younger. The tanned, honey blonde was spitting and swearing in a thick Brooklyn drawl, his eyes sunken.

" Get da fuck away from us, ya zombie!"

The girl, dressed in a slutty yellow rubber-band like tube top and short pink skirt along with thigh high leather boots fought hard to compose herself as she ranted.

" Y-you can do what you want to us, b-but we're going down as a t-team!"

The last, an exceptional-looking albino teen was making no false claims to bravery. His tears flowed freely down his hollowed cheeks, staining his striped shirt as he gibbered on in a thick British accent.

" Oh God, not like this. Not like this!"

Kaiba was startled at this statement. Suddenly it was not three yakuza prisoners he was staring at, but the writhing body of his baby brother. Sweat glistened under his navy headband as he was thrust into the memory…

/ _" Seto! Seto-it-hurts!" _

_Mokuba clutched his stomach. His mouth foamed as he jerked in his brother's embrace, the cup he'd drunk from falling from his hands, the arsenic-laced milk sinking into the carpet. Seto cried silently and held the child close to him._

" _I-it'll be okay, Moki. It'll, be okay." _

" _I don't wanna go like this Seto." The boy choked. " Not-this-way-it-hurts-too-much//_

Seto roared fiercely and held his head, his altered eyes wide with fury. The prisoners cowered. Yami placed a hand on his shoulder and addressed them, savagely amused, obviously high as well.

" Oh, you've done it now! The Dragon is fierce this night. And you have made him so very angry."

Seto calmed at the sadistic tone in his lutennient's voice. Yes…back to business. There were people to be dealt with. Shaking his swimming head, the brunette advanced and slowly, menacingly drew his handgun. Toying with it, he began to speak in a toneless, systematic way, all humanity, all sympathy gone with the rush.

" Tsk, tsk. Children should not play with beasts." He mused, then knelt down and inspected his prisoners more closely. " Hmph. A wimp, a preacher, and a mutt. I shouldn't have expected any better from you common gutter trash."

Seto reached out and grabbed the blue-eyed girl's chin in a grip that bruised.

" What was your plan? Wanted to have some fun with the big boys? Thought you'd play tough so you could brag in the bars with your fake ID's of your accomplishments? Or, (he twisted her so that she had no choice but to look into those cold, insane cobalt orbs) were you in it for profit?"

The girl glared daggers at him and shuffled closer to the albino, who rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes tightly, as if he could make it go away by blinking hard.

" Go to hell you creep!" she spat. " At least I _have _friends! At least I had a life! A damn full one at that! What will _you_ have, huh?" She jerked her head towards Yami, who was watching Seto with rapt attention. " The minute you go under or displease them they'll leave you, and you'll die alone in a room with nothing but your moans of pain to keep you company. At least I'm going down with-"

She never got to finish. Kaiba's face had turned to stone, and his grip on his pistol had tightened.

**Bam. Bam. Bam. **

Three explosions muffled by the silencer marked her demise as he pulled the trigger, sending the bullets strait to her bleeding heart.

At their comrade's death the two boys started to flail wildly in the grips of the uncaring drones. The blonde swore through choked sobs, and the albino wailed shamelessly.

" Anzu! God, no! Not…Anzu…" he tapered off as Kaiba looked him his reddened, nut-brown eyes.

" I was going to be sick if she said 'friends' one more time."

He growled calmly, then cocked his head to the side. This one puzzled him.

And pained him, for such anguish can only spring from deep love. Love he'd never really felt before, or rather, didn't want to remember feeling.

" Was she your girlfriend?" he asked quietly.

The albino didn't answer. He just lay his head on the blood-drenched corpse and rocked from side to side.

" Forgive me, my darling." The Brit. muttered. " For, getting you into this. I, only wanted to…to…" he was stammering, and Seto was growing angry again.

No one ignored him. NO ONE!

He stood again and aimed his handgun. " Whatever you wanted, you'll forget, because soon your brain will short circuit around the METAL I PLANT THERE!"

**Bam. Bam. Bam**.

And then there was one. Kaiba's hair fell into his crazed eyes as his high peaked and his hand strove to steady the pistol. The blonde glowered defiantly and sneered with great, great bravery in the face of the monster Seto Kaiba had become.

" Well get on wit it already ya freak. They're waitin' fer me, ya know."

The blond now spit full in Seto's face. Yami kicked him harshly, but Seto held up his hand and smirked cruelly.

" No, allow me, please, Lutennient." He stated, then turned slowly back to the mutt, fire in his features. " Bad dog." He said, then lifted the gun and shot the boy once in the arm, making him cry out in agony.

He fed off these cries for a spell…imagining them to be those of the scarlet demon he'd slain so long ago, then shot through the other arm and re-kindled the noise.

" Yes. Die mutt! DIE!" he yelled, a hysterical, raspy laughter welling up in his chest in his delirium and mingled memories.

Once more he looked on the valiant, pain-contorted features of his last prisoner, then slowly, almost theatrically, raised the pistol one more time to the blonde's forehead.

The last muffled shot sounded, followed by a horrible, beautiful silence.

**AN: So? Did you like my character Genocide? Just in case you didn't figure it out for some weird reason, Anzu, or Tea, Jonouchi, or Joey, and …Bakura, were the three to get shot. So flame me if you want for killing them, but you KNOW it was awesome! Review.**


	3. Chapter 7

**Chapter Three- Euphoria**

**AN: This next chapter will contain a lemon. For all of you on sorry. I'm not about to include it here and get kicked off for a second time. If you want to read the full version look for it on or e-mail me at the specified address and I'll send it to you. For all you on mediaminer, get ready for some guy on guy action! Yipppeeee! **

After a moment Seto composed himself and put away his empty weapon, riding the last of his sweet hallucinations to their fullest.

" That was some of your best work." Yami remarked, but Seto saw through the flirtatious flattery. Hie ignored the Egyptian and turned to one of the suits, who had watched the whole thing silently and without conscience.

" Take care of this." He said, waving a hand to the three corpses. " And have the stolen product taken back up to the major Kaiba building for shipping."

" Yes, Sir." Barked the drone, and Seto jerked his head towards Yami in a signal for him to follow. Soon they were alone in the brunette's limo, behind the safety of the driver/passenger separation window. No sooner were they concealed did Yami throw hierarchy to the wind and started to rub Seto's chest suggestively as he inched closer.

" That was well done, my friend." He praised. " You saved yourself from entering the first mob war with the Russians. I've always admired the quickness with which you disperse of your enemies."

Seto leaned back against the leather apolstery and groaned as the crash set in.

" Do you have any with you?"

The Egyptian grinned devilishly. " Ah, I would do anything for you, gorgeous Asian of mine." He mused thoughtfully as he straddled the brunette.

Expertly he pinned him, and once again Kaiba allowed it, only because once Yami and he got started, there were unearthly pleasures to be reached.

" But I'll only give you some now if you take me home with you. It has been forever, Seto."

The brunette's eyes flashed. Quickly he reached out and grabbed a lock of Yami's hair and pulled it until his lutennient winced.

" _Never, _call me Seto!" he snarled. The car's movements were making him sick and his headache was returning.

Yami chuckled and pressed his lips to his, cutting off what might've been a psychotic rampage with his tongue. The Egyptian uttered small groans as Seto responded fiercely.

He was not about to be outdone by his lutennient. With slender hands he nearly ripped Yami's shirt off, hungry for more, a slave to his desire who believed himself controlled.

" Care to get a head start?" he teased as he pushed Yami pointedly to his knees, watching as with mounting excitement the Egyptian undid his jeans.

"Hmmm. As you wish."

Seto rose again to the imposing light of the afternoon sun, tangled in the sheets with his lutennient. He let loose a throaty sigh at this comfortable position, then snapped out of it and shoved Yami roughly awake.

" Get up."

Yami rubbed his eyes and smiled." You're sooo charming." He stated sarcastically, then took Kaiba's hand and pulled him back down onto the bed.

" Where are you going? We have more time."

Seto yanked away and pushed him again, annoyed. " don't you have some work to attend to?"

Yami's eyes narrowed. " No."

" I'm sure I can invent some." Seto muttered.

The last effects of the Drug had worn off both of them by now, revealing the stark shabbiness of the sun's hours.

" Why do you always do this!" Yami finally asked, angry. " I go to bed with a god and wake up with a frigid asshole."

Seto rolled his eyes. His lutennnient was so cumbersome when he was strait.

" Let's not make this more than it is." He responded crabbily as he pulled on a pair of blue canvas pants. " I wouldn't want to ruin the fling with sentiments and drama. Again."

Yami's eyes widened and his shoulders sagged with hurt. " I don't do flings." He protested. " I…why can't you understand that?"

Seto smirked. " Forgive me for getting the wrong impression, but, as I've said before, when a guy jumps into bed with you on a whim you get the feeling he does that sort of thing all the time. That, and the fact that you seem to have rather extensive experience. So don't try the guilt trip on me. Besides, _I _don't do 'relationships."

Yami reddened and stood, turning his back to the brunette as he dressed.

" Contrary to what you may've heard or believe, my cynical companion, I am both faithful and loyal to you. In fact, when you come down to it, you're the only one I've ever , what I mean is, I…"

Kaiba snorted. " What _do _you mean? Do you even know, or are you going to continue wasting my time with your preaching?"

Yami's eyes filled with furious tears, and his hands became fists.

" YOU BASTARD! MY GRANDFATHER WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE HEARTLESS! I HAVE GIVEN YOU ALL THAT I AM! MY LIFE! MY HONOR! MY BODY! I ALLOWED YOU TO BRING ME INTO THIS UNDERWORLD UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE TO COME BACK OUT AND I HAD TO LEAVE BEHIND EVERYTHING!"

The Egyptian paused to catch his breath, then went on with quieter venom.

" And you want to know something? When I'm with you, it's worth it. When we're high and making love I'm in heaven, but invariably a hell awaits. I don't want to be a lutennient! I want to be your equal partner….your lover, your _friend_. Is that so hard to understand?"

Seto chuckled, then laughed outright wickedly so that he had to hold onto his dresser for support. Yami was completely distraught as he responded.

" So I guess all those orgies at 'Equilibrium' are just innocent nun parties, huh?"

Yami was mortified. " You send me to those!" he whispered. " You send me there to look for potential buyers! I'm on duty there, except when I'm with you."

A flicker of guilt was readable on Seto's face. Only for a second, as he gazed at this angry, beautiful creature. He'd picked him up three years ago at one of the local high schools and seduced him with himself and the drug. He'd been a twirpy freshman then. Now he was at least three feet taller and a whole lot more streetwise.

And damaged. This vulnerability proved it. Without heroin, he couldn't face reality.

" Go away Yami." he spat. " The next time I want you, you will be informed."

Yami's tears fell and he punched the nearest wall. " Fuck you! There won't be a next time. I quit! I am out of here forever."

At this Seto spun around and drew the stick knife he kept hidden always in his left wristband. Quickly he slammed the Egyptian against the bed and climbed on top of him, aiming the blade directly hat his throat. He gazed into the fearful crimson eyes and pressed the knife closer and closer until Yami grunted and with dread and pain. This wasn't passion play. The brunette was dead serious.

" I don't _think _so." Seto growled through gritted teeth. " You're mine, Yami. I taught you. I molded you and gave you a position in my army. I _own _you. If I say go somewhere, you go. If I tell you to shut up, you don't say another fucking word."

Seto leaned forward and mauled the Egyptian with a harsh, selfish kiss that bruised so that Yami made an unpleasant sound. When he broke off the tri-haired teen let out a throaty sob.

" And when I say that this means _nothing_, you do NOT argue. You're hot Yami, but that'll only get you so far with me. Understand? I said, do you UNDERSTAND!"

Yami choked back tears and nodded. " Y-yes sir." He answered quietly. Seto grinned evilly and stood.

" Excellent. And who are you?"

Yami lowered his eyes. " I am your lutennient and your servant, Sir."

" Right. Now get the hell out of my house and make sure those drones covered all our tracks last night. I don't want to hear from you again until you assure me both that they won't be found and that Vladimir has called off his threats against me."

Yami sniffed and composed himself, then looked up again.

" Yes, Sir."

**AN: How fucked up was that? Please tell me. In a REVIEW. **


	4. Unfolding Deception

**Chapter Four- Unfolding Deception**

**AN: Ugh. Y'all have no idea how long it took me to successfully upload that last chapter. It kept messing up on me and inverting the chapter from " The Sacrifice" and this so that you had both stories with the wrong, completely random chapters and…yeah. I hate technology. Anyway, on with the futile typing rhythm. Grr. I only have like, four reviews…**

Yami took care of his busy work in less than an hour, finding that the three corpses had been thrown into one of the kilns of the various factories his master owned. He then spoke to a conglomerate of Vladimir's beastly Russian comrades. It seemed they had received the substance by airmail that very morning and were once again on good terms with them.

Normally this would have cheered him, buts as he walked into his small house in Domino, his heart was heavy and his body very sore. Seeing his Grandfather's picture above the fireplace didn't help. That sweet, violet-eyed man who died long before he could've seen what his Grandson had turned into. He'd had a stroke the year before, and though Yami had only been sixteen, Seto had used his extensive influence to keep social services at bay, allowing Yami to live by himself.

It seemed he owed everything to the brunette. The thought sent him deeper into his depression.

He had never wanted this. It hadn't started out this way…

/ _Yugi let out a small cry as the needle went into his arm. Seto looked at him sternly and he closed his mouth. He wanted to be a man in front of the brunette. His dragon had been coaxing high-pitched, virginal chirps out of him all afternoon, and during an ebb in their carnal frenzy Seto pulled out a syringe. _

_" Trust me. There's nothing like it in the world." He said gently. " Soon you'll feel great." _

_Yugi smiled as he looked into the deep blue eyes. They were so trusting and nice and fixed upon him. They liked him. _

_" I love you, Seto." Yugi said airily as the heroine started taking effect._

_Seto grinned like a viper. " I know. And you'd do anything for me, right?"_

_Yugi curled up in the lanky brunette's arms, reveling in the compliance and physical secrets Seto was unlocking inside of him. " Anything."_

_" Will you join my club?" _

_" I'd join you in death and darkness, Seto." _

_At that Seto laughed raspily. " Then we will have to change your name. Yugi sounds like a bio. nerd. From this day forward, you will answer to me and all I introduce you to as Yami. After the darkness you've pledged to enter with me." _

_Yugi's stomach felt queasy, but one look into those compassionate eyes and all doubts left him with the wind._

_" Yes. Yami." / _

Yami opened his eyes as his hip began to vibrate. Awning, the teen took out his pager and marveled as he spied the digital clock.

9:30PM.

He must've dozed off while watching TV. Groggily the Egyptian scanned his text message, then went back and read it more slowly.

**YAMI: I'M SORRY. MEET ME AT EQUILIBRIUM AND I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU.- S.K. **

Yami put his pager away and sighed. He always came back. And he always gave in. They always got high. And he always ended up in bed again. The cycle was enough to drive a person to suicide. Still, the teen stood up and put his boots on, half way to his room and already obsessing over what to wear…

Duke Devilin put away his beeper and adjusted his red velvet vest haughtily, waving away the concern of his uni-spike haired comrade.

" Relax, Honda. That tender-foot Seto won't know what hit him, with Yami on our side."

Honda Hiroto's deep brown eyes shifted spazmatically as they entered the monumental nightclub.

Equilibrium was built upon four tiers of industrial spiral levels, supported by a single six-foot thick pillar in the center of the tower- building. Pink and orange neon strobe lights illuminated the hordes of wild dancers twisting and churning to the latest Japanese techno rock.

Bars sold drinks to young and younger, and dealers lurked in corners, ready to lead their buyers behind the velvet curtains that lined the walls, where they could test their new product.

Of all Seto Kaiba's investments, buying the old warehouse had been the most genius. This realization did nothing to divert Honda's fears.

" Sure Yami's just as brutal, but Kaiba taught him everything he knows! And how can we be sure he'll even want to go along with it?"

Duke tossed his hair, his single dice earring hitting a topless serving girl in the nose.

" Because I went to The Mansion this afternoon to drop off my new list of pick-up spot rotations, and I heard them yelling. It was a real bitch brawl, actually. Yami going on about how Seto didn't care for him, and all."

Honda rolled his eyes. " I swear those two fags piss me off. If you're on that team then fucking the boss's a privilege. Everyone always wants the whole package."

Devilin smirked. " Tell me about it. Anyway, it got mega-serious pretty fast. Yami wanted to walk. I think he might've been crying. Then I heard a scuffle; I couldn't see cuz I was behind the door. There was some shuffling, then Kaiba worked his magic and soon Yami caved. When I heard him coming, I hid in the shadows. He looked real bad when he left. His neck was bleeding and he was murmuring about some ancient god, Thoth."

Honda raised an eyebrow and flipped up the lapels of his racing jacket.

" You think he'll just…give in like this after one fight?"

Devilin became grave. " Aren't you tired of being in the back round, Honda? Of being just another drone? Don't' you want to make something more of yourself than a white powder monkey?"

Honda held his hands up. " Hey man, lay off. I don't do the shit, I just push it."

Duke's green eyes flashed. " Well we got a chance. We just need Yami-oh, damn, here he comes now. K, just let me do the talking.

TBC

**AN: I know, I know. Short chappie. Sorry, that's just the way it's turning out. I wrote this all in a marble notebook, so ten pages there is like, three here. (I write big.) Damn, I have no life. Seriously, this is like, what I do for fun now. I re-type things I wrote ahundred years ago so I don't go crazy thinking about how many friends I don't have. Review!**


	5. The Offer

**Chapter Five- The Offer**

**AN: Hiya. Review. **

**Disclaimer: The devil has your soul!…Sorry, I just wanted to see if anybody still read these. **

**YAMI'SPOV**

Yami entered the club a bit conspicuously, the outfit he wore making it sort of impossible to blend in. Add the black fringed pants, mauve tank top, dripping with chains and silver Imperial choker to the half-foot hairstyle and people all but cleared a path for him.

Mingling as little as was polite with the customers, the Egyptian made his way to the six-foot pillar.

Since he was fourteen this had always been his and Seto's meeting place, though back then all he'd been doing was message relay. Now his hands shook as his body tried to break free of all the toxins he had resolved to stop renewing in his body, and his mind burned with memories of all the sordid things he'd done…will probably do…all in the name of his mad devotion.

He knew it was pathetic, the way he smiled before he even saw him, and how his heart quickened with a foreboding nervousness.

" Seto, I-"

But he broke off. Standing before him was not his master, but two of the more prominent drones, Honda and Devilin. Embarrassed at having looked so excited, Yami clenched his fists and yelled over the loud music.

" Whatthe …did YOU page me! HOW DARE YOU!"

Devilin held his hands up defensively.

" Look, we knew it was the only way you'd come." He stammered. " We have a proposition for you."

Yami's eyes narrowed. " I don't listen to the bottom of the barrel." He snapped, and started to go, but Honda caught his arm.

" You're pale and shivering." He observed. " You're trying to quit, aren't you? I mean, why else would the lutennient of the biggest smack dealer in Asia restrain himself."

Yami's shoulders sagged minutely. " And why is that _your _business?" he asked heatedly, his heart heavy with weariness and disappointment.

He hadn't called him. He'd never come; never love him; never recognize his feelings. Devilin's response was hollow in his ears.

" Because, like you, we want out or up. I heard what Kaiba did to you this morning, and judging from your quick bounce back, I'd say it was commonplace. Do you really want to work for someone who treats you like shit?"

Yami spun around and pinned Deviling against the pillar. The techno was nothing compared to his voice now.

" You speak betrayal! I should report you! Besides, I owe him EVERYTHING!"

Devilin fought hard to hide his fear.

" Everything you don't want." He said as quietly as he could and still be heard.

" You're scared, Yami. you're seventeen and all alone with an addiction you can't control and a related criminal history the length of this tower. To top that off your boyfriend's a scumbag, and it'll only get worse. Do you really think you can quit on your own? I'll tell you the answer; you can't. Because part of you loves the person you become and knows that he likes it as well. And when he's nice to you, everything's okay."

Yami took away his hands slowly, and grasped for a response. Finally he settled on:

" I have pledged myself to him. I will NOT go back on that pledge just because two lower-class goons in the Army want to play hard ball."

Honda placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tremors.

" He doesn't care anything for you, Yami. When you joined this, you were under the impression that you'd have someone to turn to in all of it; a friend. Nobody can do this job without a friend. It's too nerve-wracking."

Yami let out a slow breath. " I can't stop seeing those kids. Do you know how many I've led into his hands? Too many. But, I, the grief I feel if, if…"

He stopped. He was stuttering. Devilin, sensing the lutennient's weakness, seized his chance.

" Seto's power, fortunately, lies not in the loyalty of his consumers or employees, but in his money. If we take him out, spot of boss is free game. Join with us, and if we succeed we promise we'll take care of you and get you into the best rehab we can. After that you can walk, no obligations, no strings, just a fresh start at the life you deserve. The love you'll get over, but this-"

Devilin took Yami's arm and ran a finger along the scars there.

" This will kill you."

Yami was silent for a long moment. His head throbbed with the music and the glaring light. And the offer. His eyes were wet again.

" So what do you need me for?" he finally asked. " Why not just do it yourselves?"

Devilin grinned. " Because _you _are the closest thing he's got to a friend. Up until yesterday I thought you were in love. Not to mention the fact that you're his lutennient, and know every branch of his empire, all his secrets, annoyances, and habits."

Yami coughed and nodded slightly. " Sure, but he's angry with me at the moment. He probably won't invite me in with him for a month."

Devilin waved this away. " That's okay. My plan doesn't include a discreet knife in the throat while in the privacy of his home. We need witnesses in the Army in order to earn their respect. His will be a famous death, and very public underground. You can be sure of that."

Yami looked at these two scumbags, feeling sick at their eagerness, seeing past their lies. But he couldn't take this anymore.

"…So what do you want me to do?"

**AN: Will Yami really betray Kaiba? Will Kaiba ever stop being such a raging asshole? Will Honda and Devilin get their heads handed to them? Find out in the next sadistic installment. **


	6. Set up For the Fall Down

**AN: Hmmm, lets see. What else can I do to stall before studying for a stupid history regents? I know! I'll type this up! Review! **

**Disclaimer: Wop baba doo ba, ba wop bang boom. **

**Chapter Six- Set up to Fall Down**

Seto'sPOV

Seto swore furiously as the seventh number he dialed rang unanswered. He wasn't getting in touch with anyone! It was as if he were dead.

" My drones should always be on call." He flared. " They'll pay for this. Why the hell doesn't Yami keep a better eye on those weirdos? What do I pay him for?"

Yami'sPOV

Yami cancelled the last of the personal cell phone accounts via Verison Online with a click of the mouse. Honda looked at him skeptically.

" Are you sure he'll come here? It's sort of risky."

Yami shut down his computer incorrectly so that his account couldn't be traced by the phone company, then handed the list of employee profiles back to Devilin."

" I'm sure. You two go on ahead and get ready. Make sure it looks really bad. When I lure him to the airport I want every cop car in Japan waiting. That way he'll have to go where I lead, deprived of any other way.

Seto'POV

Seto dialed Yami.

" Yami!"

" Yes Sir?"

" Stay at home. I'm coming over. We have a situation down at the airport. The shipment's hanging out in the breeze for every fed to see. We have to take care of it ourselves."

" Isn't Blue on that?"

" I can't reach Blue! Or Red or Green! I swear when this is over I am going to have to do some serious…disciplining."

Croquet'sPOV

Croquet brought Mr. Kaiba's car around like the Egyptian had told him to. He smiled wickedly and counted the fresh bills in his hand.

" No matter what he says, follow starhead's orders."

Simple enough instructions. He made sure the doors locked automatically on this limo, and that this one had really black windows…

Yami'sPOV

Yami slid into the back seat of the limo as the sun set, his face sheet white. He winced as Seto touched his hand.

" What the hell is your problem?" the brunette growled. " I give you enough of it. There's no need to ration."

Yami lowered his head. " Leave me alone Kiaba. I'll follow your orders, but I'll not be forced again."

Seto drew a needle out of the pocket of his coat.

" Yes you will. I can't stand you so bitchy."

Yami swore as his master jammed the syringe into his forearm. He promised himself as the rush went to his head that it would be the last.

" To the airport." The brunette snarled, and Yami fought back his urge to weep and kill at the same time.

" Yes." He murmured. " The airport."

Only then did the car start moving.

Devilin'sPOV

Duke watched from the payphone as the Japanese police force carted away 33 boxes of the substance along with the tags that listed who was to pick it up.

Kaibacorp was all over the lid. Normally that would not have been a problem but this time there was no one there to bribe them through. Instead, Duke had bribed the police for the show.

" Good." The green-eyed man said to Honda. ' When Bossman shows up he'll think he's too late and will retreat to the safe house. That's where his " Army" and every video camera will be waiting. If, Yami dies his job and convinces him he's in danger, that is."

Honda undid the hatch of the pick-up truck they'd hi-jacked. This was where the police would _really _load the shipment, where it would be driven right back to one of the many distribution headquarters.

" What about Yami?" Honda asked. " Are we really going to let him walk?"

Devilin became grave. " I don't _think _so." He stated firmly. " The genius of this operation is that each link only knows pieces; what they need to in order to do their job. Yami knows everything, one way or another. As soon as he delivers Seto to us for his theatrical demise…"

Devilin ran a finger along his throat meaningfully. Honda shrugged.

"It's a shame. I kind of feel bad for him. He seemed nice when he wasn't strung out on smack."

Devilin bit his lip. " Yeah, well, shit happens."

Seto'sPOV

Seto cursed venomously as he and Yami exited the vehicle, then turned around and went right back in.

Cops. At least seven cars. He was busted.

" Dammit!" he mumbled. ' I should go out there and take care of this."

Yami grabbed his arm, his boldness returning.

" You're high You know they'll just arrest you no matter how many times you've paid them to shut up. It's better to handle this from afar at the safe house. I'm sure your lawyers can think of something. Worse has been suffered in the years of your fa-"

Seto gave him a withering look.

" Gozaburo." Yami finished.

Seto curled his fingers around Yami's shoulder until the flesh of it turned white and became bruised.

" You know more about my history than is healthy for you." He rasped. ' I believe I will have to restrict your archive wanderings to exclude _family _business."

Yami's heart raced. " Let go of me." He snapped. " Don't touch me. Ever again."

Seto smirked. The darkling demi-god was challenging him again. Serpantinly he slipped his hands underneath the Egyptian's cotton T-shirt.

" Croquet. I suggest you close the divider. I am sure you wouldn't want to hear what my partner and I are about to engage in."

Yami's expression was strange. In his delirious state Seto couldn't begin to read it.

" I'm warning you, Kaiba." He mumbled.

Seto sniggered. " You're warning me? Please. What could possibly-"

Blackness.

Yami'sPOV

Yami blinked repetitively, his left arm gripping the barrel of the shotgun. He didn't even remember reaching for it. But then wam! One knock on his head and Seto Kaiba was out for the count. For a moment the Egyptian just stared into his lap, at the torso and closed eyes of this Asian drug lord…he was so young, so innocent in sleep. His tousled hair gave the impression of a lazy teenager in desperate need of rest.

" Ahm…Yami. Where would you like me to drive you?"

Yami snapped out of his musing and met the eyes of the impatient Croquet.

He couldn't bring him to the safe house. He knew people like Devilin and Honda were as quick to break a promise as rats. They'd never help him. They'd never let him live. Besides, he thought, his muddled mind climbing to the peak of the rush.

He wanted to kill Seto himself.

TBC

AN: Dum, dum, duuuuum! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!


	7. Goodbye

**AN: Okay. This is the last chapter. I hope you all like it and cry like babies! **

**Disclaimer: This is a secret message from the planet Gortron. You have been chosen to complete a surveillance mission in the name of the developing Armenian space station, and we would like you to cease inspection of our homely planet. After all, we don't spy on you, and think that it is very rude.**

**Chapter Seven- Goodbye**

For a moment Seto thought he was still unconscious. Then he realized he couldn't be unconscious if he was conscious to speculate about_ being _unconscious. He looked around. Slowly his vision returned to him. The moonlight washed over the landscape like a welcome flood, and the wind chilled his naked chest viscously.

He was in a graveyard. The stones were stark cement against the somber grass, and the lone owl hooted mirthlessly as it streaked overhead. He couldn't move his arms. His legs were spread before him, his pants his only item of clothing, but he was tied to what he assumed was another tombstone with rope.

But it wasn't all of this that disturbed him. It was the view. He recognized this place. And before him lay a grave he visited often.

**Mokuba Kaiba**

**1995-2000**

**Dragon's Lost Brother**

Kaiba's breathing became strained as he struggled like a wild animal against his bonds.

" WHO DARES DISRESPECT MY FAMILY!"

He roared, the strength of the drug at its fullest as his rage assisted the effects.

" There's not much of your family left to insult. " said a quiet, familiar voice.

Seto's eyes narrowed as Yami stepped smirking out of the shadows. Casually he sat down on Mokuba's grave, and started playing with a long, curved butterfly knife. His eyes were red and tearstained, but bitter, and Kaiba saw that his wrists were bleeding.

" YAMI! What is the meaning of this! I'm going to TEAR YOU APART!"

Yami's watery smile widened, and he moved the knife in a negative gesture.

" So fearsome is my Asian dragon." He thought aloud. " So cold and mean and utterly blind to all." The Egyptian nodded towards the headstone. " Your life went with him, didn't it? You were right about the archives; I know everything about you, Seto. Even though you treat me like dirt and don't tell me anything, I worshiped you. I know what he meant to you. I thought it would be appropriate for you to die with him. The only one you've ever loved."

Seto paled involuntarily.

" What are you talking about!"

He growled defiantly, watching as Yami made his way slowly to him. The Egyptian placed himself inches away, then reached out and ran his fingers through Seto's hair.

" It's over." He said, his voice filled with delirious anguish. " Your empire will be divided among the ravenous until it is either exposed or burns itself out, and you, the person, will be forgotten.

" Except by me. You've trapped me, Seto. You took away everything and left me in a prison. Now even when you die there is no hope for me. I'm a servant to the cycle, and I'll die of grief when you go because I've burned all my other bridges."

The Egyptian's tears flowed freely and made Seto all the more angry.

Where was the god? Who was this shattered saint of sin that kept him so bound?

" All I ever wanted was you." Yami continued. " You or rehab. Either one. But really you. Why couldn't you love me, huh? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!"

" You're insane." Kaiba murmured, but said nothing else, for his hands had touched something that stopped his head from spinning and froze his blood.

His knife. Hidden in his left wristband.

" Look at us, Seto." Yami whispered, the knife coming up and slitting another large gash in his own wrist. " We don't deserve to live. The Crocodile god will most certainly devour our souls. The blood on our hands is unwashable. And I hate you for that .I hate you for loving you and condemn you for condemning me. And I swear by the gods that I will make sure you precede me into hell."

Kaiba flinched as the knife pressed hard so that it left a large, red " X" on his chest, where his heart was.

" See!" Yami said with the eerie glee of a child, his face still streaming. " I'm doing the hurting! You can't hurt me anymore!"

The former lutennient grabbed the sides of the brunette's head and leaned forward. Seto's mouth opened to the kiss, if anything to buy more time. In such tender moments Yami was bound to drag this out.

Sure enough, it was the best, most passionate embrace he'd ever received from this particular deity, and the finality of it nearly brought the human in him to compassion.

Nearly.

At last Yami broke off and rested his head on his shoulder.

" Goodbye, Seto." He sobbed.

" GOODBYE!" Seto roared, and pushed the Egyptian off of him.

With a yell he raised his own blade, but Yami knocked it aside and punched him in the eye.

" NO!" he protested furiously, then vaulted over a headstone to regain his bearings.

Seto stood and flipped his weapon, then lunged at the former lutennient. Yami ducked and Kaiba went careening over his head, landing hard on a crucifix stone that knocked the wind out of him.

He could hear Yami coming up behind him, sobbing and cursing madly. Quickly he ducked low and turned, slashing at the Egyptian's stomach.

Yami dodged, though his hands were slick with his own blood and he lost his grip on his weapon. Quickly Kaiba seized it and ran at him, but Yami soon disappeared into a cluster of life-sized mausoleums.

" Come and find me, Seto!" he pleaded. " Let's play hide and seek!"

Seto gripped the blades tighter and grit his teeth. The crickets chirped sadistically as he inched his way around the first stone, his ears straining for a sound, his eyes spinning with images, real and imaginary.

Then he caught it; a rustle from behind. Seto spun around just in time to see the end of a tanned heal. He pivoted and met Yami as he tried to cross to another stone, and slashed in the air with his stick knife. It cut clear through the branch Yami seized to defend himself, but Yami moved in and shoved him up against the stone.

With a quick twist to the wrists the blades fell to the ground, and soon he was pummeling Kaiba mercilessly, insanity defining every inch of him.

Seto didn't stand for this long. With a bellow of primal fury, the brunette kicked out, putting distance between himself and the Egyptian, then drove his boot into his stomach viciously, wrenching a groan from the former lutennient. Fluidly he straddled him and fought to pin his arms down, adding blood and bruises to the Egpytian's flawless face. When he was weak and barely moving Seto closed his fingers around the tan, tender throat.

" You should never have challenged me, Yami." he hissed.

But his hiss was cut off and morphed into a grunt of pain and surprise as the Egyptian leaned forward. Yami had acquired the fallen stick knife, and jammed it right where he'd carved the bloody X.

Seto'sPOV

So this is how it ends. His grief contorted face stares above mine as I fall to my knees, the searing agony shooting through me with every pulse of my slowing heart. This, is my companion to the grave. This drugged monster of my creation whose very sanity depended on my love.

I am happy to be rid of the annoyance. My vision is leaving me again, for what I hope to be the last time. A beautiful numbness spreads throughout me now…it's all going away! The pin and fear and remorse and dread. The drama and pressure and strength of memory. I'm free of it all.

I smile, for my last victory has been gained.

The victory of release.

Gone.

'

Yami watched as the light in his eyes faded. Seto's face was paler than the moon as he fell, the knife leaving him devastatingly wounded. To the Egyptian's grim astonishment Seto laughed once, sending blood trickling down his chin, and then he was no more.

Just another hapless corpse among the bones.

Yami threw the weapon aside, then fell as well, his head splitting, red eating at the edges of his vision. Despondently he looked down at his gore-covered arms, at the self-inflicted gashes he knew he would have made again, so great was his anguish.

Then he too, began to laugh. He laughed and laughed as he stared with failing eyes at his dead companion. This beautiful creature he had slaughtered. His tormentor and dealer of pleasure and pain. His life.

The laughter quickly gave way to violent sobs as an inhuman wave of depression swept of ver him. Yami lay down beside this body, so recently murdered; the flesh still warm, hair still lustrous. Unrevolted he took the corpse of Seto Kaiba in his arms and buried his face in the still-bleeding chest.

" Look Seto." He whispered. " Look! I found it! I found your heart!"

**Epilogue **

Officer Valentine wrinkled her nose as she gave the forensics team leave to take the bodies.

" I'll tell you Pegasus, I've never seen anything like it." She exclaimed. " You saw! Just curled up in eachother's arms as if it were, I don't know, planned or something."

Her white-maned partner shook his head thoughtfully. " It might've been a ritual suicide."

Officer Valentine's violet eyes sparkled. " But then how does that explain the smack? These two had enough hash in their blood to kill some horses."

" Was there any ID?" Pegasus inquired.

" Not a scrap. Not even a dog tag! Guess it's another John Doe grave for these two."

Pegasus was about to agree, when something caught his eye.

A business card, lying bloodied on the ground. Quickly he picked it up and read the two words written in fancy gold font.

The Dragon

" What do you suppose this is?" he murmured.

Valentine shrugged. " I don't know. A motorcycle gang, maybe?"

Pegasus frowned. " Do me a favor. When you talk to the gentleman at the morgue, ask to have " The Dragons" inscribed on the tombstone if nobody claims the bodies. I'll pay for it myself. Also, if they remain unidentified I think they should be buried together. It just seems wrong to pull them apart."

OfficerValentine laughed heartily. " You're an oddball Max. What do you care! I'll tell you one thing, though. This'll make one hell of a news story. I mean, imagine what people will write about this!"

Pegasus smiled sadly. " Yes, there will be much speculation. But no one will ever really know what went on here last night. I would've given anything to see it. What could've possibly driven two healthy boys to such an end?"

Officer Valentine shrugged again, characteristically detached. " Beats me, but quit whining already and lets get some coffee. For some reason this has made me tired."

**END **

**AN: Well, there it is. Please review, otherwise I'll sick the aliens upon you. I shall be posting another Yugioh fic next week that happens to be the start of a super long saga, with much longer chapters, so do not despair! JK. PLEASE READ MY STUUUFFF! **


End file.
